Fading Strength
by silver-fox89
Summary: Alyssa Hamilton is now twenty years old and despite her powers leaving her the subordinates continue to stalk her. she soon decides that mabye assistance from her closest friend is what she really needs. Dennis/Alyssa


Fading Strength

_Authors note: Clock Tower doesn't get enough love which is sad because it's one of those horror survival games that have been around since the early years. So here's my tribute to Dennis and Alyssa of Clock Tower 3 which is published by Capcom._

London's streets had begun to quiet down near the early evening, the first light snow of December coating all the streets and buildings with its gentle yet cold touch. Alyssa Hamilton sighed contently to herself as she looked at the scenery around her while making her way home; it had been a long day at the university she attended and some much needed rest was calling to her. Five years had come and gone since the defeat of the evil Lord Burrows but that didn't seem to cross the now twenty year old woman's mind. She would still miss her mother terribly, often waking up in the middle of the night with tears running down her cheeks but she kept that to herself not wanting to appear weak to the outside world. She had always been strong in spirit but as her twenty first birthday drew near she felt odd, as if she'd lost something important.

'It's ridiculous to think something so foolish; I still have Dennis he's just over in Africa studying medical skills with his sister. Why am I feeling like this? You'd almost call it weak.' Just like any other troubling thought that ever entered her head she discarded it quickly, focusing solely on the future and what she had in store for the evening; a crap load of homework.

"Right dinner then studies and finally a good night's sleep; you're living the dream life Alyssa." She said sarcastically to herself, an unseen pair of eyes following her when she passed by an ally way. His tracks went unheard thanks to the cushioning of the snow and he was only inches from nabbing his prey when she turned around quickly, startling him and halting his actions. Alyssa leapt a foot backwards her breath quickening when she realised just how quickly she'd come to death. The man who stood before her was dressed in a torn and tattered hoodie with matching cargo pants. Each of his wrists was adorned by shackle rings with a bit of the broken chain still hanging off one of them. In his hands was a piece of rope held taught and ready to wrap around unsuspecting victims throats; under the shadow of his hood shone the grin of a mad man. He was no longer one of the living but rather a ghost only known by rooders as a subordinate; Alyssa had given this little terror the title 'choker' for obvious reasons.

"Come now poppet play fair. I was merely aiming to give a hug.... to your windpipe that is." He laughed sending shivers down her spine.

"Didn't you learn anything from our last encounter? I'm not one to be messed with; if I pass judgement on you you'll be nothing more than dust on the wind." Alyssa threatened but only received a mocking chuckle in return.

"Last time you could barely summon that flimsy bow let alone blind me with that diluted liquid you call holly water. I think you're losing your touch rooder." He advanced towards her, the rope held taught between both hands all the while. As he charged to knock her off balance, Alyssa quickly whipped out the bottle of holly water and struck him right in the eyes. The blessed liquid hissed for only a second and he held his hand over his eyes but he recovered even quicker than the time she'd faced him before. She gasped in surprise and backed away feeling her confidence fade fast when he laughed at the attempt to harm him.

"Using tap water now? You're making this killing far too easy." His foot rose to kick out her ankles but was stopped when the excruciating pain of glass shards embedding into the flesh of his face took him by surprise. Alyssa figured the bottle would do more damage than its contents and in the moment of distraction she turned heel and fled. Feet slipped on slippery snow covered streets but Alyssa fed off her adrenaline and ran the last two blocks to her apartment never once looking back; it was her only safe haven from the subordinates since she coated the doors and windows in holy water when she was sixteen, the barriers still holding even after a couple of years. She shut the front door hard behind her and slid down, her legs finally giving out once she knew she was safe. Anxiety now plagued her mind; she only now remembered the information on the rooder bloodline that she had read long ago. When a rooder reached the age of twenty their powers would disappear, which was why they had to pass their genes on to their offspring.

"I can't believe it, my powers...they won't work anymore. The subordinates are still after me and I have no way of defending myself. If someone like Lord Burrows ever appears again I'll be killed for sure just like-" in the darkness of her apartment a pair of hands gripped her shoulders and she immediately screamed, the fear of dying still fresh in her mind. She twisted violently trying to free herself, feeling her heart pound harder with every passing second due to her panic disorder.

"Alyssa calm down, open your eyes. It's me!" at the tone of someone she hadn't heard in a few months Alyssa opened her clenched lids, all her muscles remaining stiff. In the dim light she could just make out the warm features that adorned the face of her childhood friend Dennis.

"Dennis...I, how..." she didn't care if she was fumbling over her own words at that moment, fear and now an overwhelming feel of relief flooded her system and exhausted her mind. She quickly hugged his form sobbing quietly into the shoulder of his sweater. The redhead couldn't figure out why his roommate was so distraught but he was sure she'd tell him when she calmed down. He further comforted her, rubbing her back and remaining silent not wanting to distress her further. Before Dennis had ventured to Africa he and Alyssa shared the small apartment; he had gotten home that day only a few hours before she got out of school, wanting to surprise her but her reaction ended up surprising him instead. A couple of minutes went by, Dennis preparing dinner while Alyssa got settled in for the evening and calmed her jostled nerves. He was making her favourite dish and hoped it would brighten her somewhat saddened disposition although it upset him that his arrival alone hadn't done that already.

'What could be going on that's upsetting her?' he pondered watching himself stir the herb and tomato sauce with care. At the same moment Alyssa was sitting on the edge of her bed, now adorned in her night wear which consisted of baggy sleep pants and a tank top, trying to wrap her head around the event that took place earlier.

"Mum you always knew I was strong, that I could stand on my own without anyone's help. Lately though, I'm beginning to doubt myself, my abilities. When my Rooder powers fade I know they'll come after me and kill me just like you. What am I going to do?" she whispered quietly for help but knew none would come. Despite her urge to just lie down and weep she held up her strong front still holding on to her inner strength. A light knocking at the door caused her to jump slightly even though she knew who it was and she scolded herself for getting scared so easily.

"Dinner's ready if you are Alyssa." Dennis said from the other side before his footsteps gradually faded away. She inhaled deeply before heading to the bedroom door; no matter how much the situation scared her she promised to herself that she wouldn't drag Dennis into it, he didn't deserve to suffer. It felt good to have a true home cooked meal in her belly and she was more than happy that it was Dennis who made it, being away in another country had really taught him to be self reliant. She looked across at the young red head that was currently focused on his meal and smiled, popping another sauce covered ravioli in her mouth.

"How's it been for you in Africa?" she said breaking the silence and catching his attention.

"It's beautiful; there are so many animals and cultures to explore. I feel at total peace when I'm just standing in the savannah and it's really rewarding to help the sick and injured." He said and received a warm look from his friend but deep down he knew she was probably feeling a twinge of disappointment, probably thinking he was having so much fun that he forgot about her. Gently he slid his hand on top of hers feeling a jump of surprise from the young woman.

"But to be honest I do get homesick a lot because I worry...about you." Alyssa felt her heart stop for a second, knowing all too well the conversation would only lead to him asking why she was so terrified earlier. Deciding that she had eaten plenty of her dinner she folded her napkin and stood up.

"I'm quite stuffed now but thank you so much for making my favourite dinner Dennis, you didn't have to do that after flying all the way back here." She said changing the subject without him knowing.

"It was no problem after all I wanted to show you just how important you are to me. Anyways what shall we do with the rest of the evening?" Alyssa remembered she had a paper to study for over the weekend and knew the sooner she got it done the better.

"I have to do a bit of studying but I can do it in the den if you want to watch the Telly. I just recently got the movie network added to our plan." She said while clearing the table.

"Sounds good, are you sure you won't be distracted?"

"Not at all, when I'm alone I use it as background noise." She replied. Dennis had no further questions as he assisted Alyssa in cleaning up, he was just happy that whatever had upset her earlier was no longer bothering her. It wasn't long before they were both sitting comfortably on the couch, Dennis sitting upright flipping through channels while Alyssa lay on her stomach with her legs over his lap. He didn't mind at all since they were such close friends, a little human contact was comforting when you spend several months without it. When he had turned sixteen a year after Alyssa's mother's death he told her she could stay with him in his apartment until she felt ready to go. Several years later she still chose to live with him and that told Dennis that she either was afraid to find her own place or...

'She can bear to live with a slob like myself.' he thought sarcastically. The television became nothing more than background noise to the young man who now was gazing at his friend. He never realised how relaxed he was around her presence, like she was a protective light, and with her rooder background that wasn't too far from being true. Instinctively he reached up to touch her, as if to make sure what he was seeing was real. His finger tips grazed softly over her calf and he half expected her to look back but she didn't look up from her books at all. Upon closer look he noticed her head was looking towards the back of the couch, light snores now escaping her lips; she had been studying for two hours and passed out without even knowing. Dennis chuckled and looked at the clock which revealed just how late it was when both hands rested on twelve. Gently he removed her legs and prodded her until her lids fluttered open, grogginess fogging her vision for only a few seconds.

"That's enough studying for you young lady, time to go to bed." He scolded in a mock tone that made Alyssa smile, nodding in agreement as she stood.

"Sorry I didn't know getting an education was a crime now." She teased pushing his arm slightly. While he was distracted she snuck in a hug, squeezing him tight and getting a softer version in return.

"I'm glad that you're back for a while Dennis, it really takes the pressure off of things. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave him with that goodbye but something in her words had his mind questioning.

"Pressure off of School, or is there something else you're not telling me?" his words stopped her in her tracks, the fear of revealing the truth crawling back into her being. She turned around quickly and retorted.

"School of course, nothing else could be troubling me I assure you." Her steps quickened to her room before he asked anything more and Dennis decided it was time he headed to bed as well, feeling as though the fatigue was the cause for the bad feeling that for some reason still loomed over him. Soft snowflakes fell from the heavens like feathers from angels wings as the early morning rolled in, Big Ben ringing its bells when three o'clock came. The streets were bare and all souls seemed at rest except for one evil aura, his brooding form snow covered yet remaining dark and contrast to the cold substance. He was scaling the side of the apartment Alyssa lived in, every once in a while receiving a shock from the nearby sealed windows. The blonde girl was so deep in the dream world that she never once heard her bedroom window creak open, never shivered when the cold air from outside brushed over her sleeping face, and by the time the person who had entered was standing over her it was too late to run. The sudden shock from lack of air rudely awoke Alyssa, her heart and mind racing as she became increasingly panicked in the dark of the room. Her nails desperately scratched at the rope that constricted her larynx, the cackle of her attacker ringing in her ears.

"Ironic isn't it Alyssa, the one window you forgot to seal was your bedroom." He hissed in her ear. The process of sealing so many entrances was tiring and confusing on the young rooder and she inwardly kicked herself for not double checking all of them. Strangled gasps for air only increased the tightness Choker applied on her throat, the very sound of her dying giving him a thrill.

"To control someone's life in your own two hands is an intoxicating power, and you'd know after all the times you've killed my kin eh Rooder. Now it seems your days of torment end tonight." He pulled harder and she could see her vision going white, if she didn't get air in a minute she knew she'd never breathe again. He felt her struggle lessen and laughed hysterically but his victory was short lived as the steel of a bat collided hard with his skull, the force so violent that it sent him falling back out the open window with a yell. Alyssa gulped heavily on the air she so dearly missed and still half dazed she could only follow along as someone dragged her out of her room and into another. Dennis shut and locked the door of his room breathing hard from the rush of adrenaline that fuelled his rage after seeing someone try to harm his friend. He quickly knelt down, leaning her against his shoulder as her consciousness returned to normal.

"Alyssa are you alright? That subordinate could have killed you if I hadn't come just at that moment; of course it's unfair to sneak up on a sleeping Rooder. I'm sure you could have taken him in a fair fight." At this she lowered her head, shaking it slowly in disagreement.

"No I couldn't, that's the reason I was so scared when I came home this afternoon. I had to run from him because...my powers are vanishing." She said quietly.

"Vanishing, why?"

"Don't you remember that book I read to you when we were fifteen, the one about Rooder bloodlines? It said when a Rooder reaches twenty, her power leave her. That's why it's essential that she continue the bloodline through her children; but I have no desire to have children, I just want this cursed power to stop at me." She held her hands close to her chest as a physical sign of discomfort. "I didn't want you to get dragged into this Dennis; the subordinates used you as bait before and if they try it again I won't be able to save you. We may both end up dying." Dennis knitted his brows together knowing exactly what she was planning to tell him next.

"So you're going to tell me what? To leave you alone; to abandon you and let them kill you? Well you should know by now Alyssa that running is not an option for me. I'm a lot bigger and stronger than I was five years ago and besides..." he gently stroked the tender red ring on her neck left by the attempted strangulation "... watching you suffer hurts me inside." He pulled her close to kiss the injured flesh hearing a hiss of surprise and pain from his friend. Her smaller hands hugged his head close to her collar bone as his remained securely around her midsection.

"You should stay in here with me tonight, it's not safe to go back out into the apartment with that unprotected window." He whispered into her neck, a tired cheek resting on top of his scalp her only reply. He helped her up and together they went to the twin sized bed; it was generally meant for one person but Alyssa didn't mind staying as close to Dennis as possible. After much shifting to get comfortable ensued, the two held each other for security and comfort although it was only Alyssa who needed both.

"Why didn't you tell me they were after you or that your powers were fading?" Dennis finally asked feeling the smaller form tense against him.

"Because...I thought I could handle it all on my own. When the subordinates showed up again a couple of months ago I just kept thinking back to the time when I was the only one who could stop them, when I had to save you; but then when I realised my powers have all but disappeared all I thought about was how my mom died and how if you stuck around...you'd die with me." She finished hiding her face in his shoulder. The feel of his fingers caressing her scalp soothed her wracked nerves slightly.

"I guess this just means it's my turn to protect you, after all I owe you." He said with confidence that Alyssa never knew existed in him.

"You can't be serious, if a powerful subordinate shows up you could end up dying-"

"Then so be it I'd rather die saving your life then leave you to fend for yourself." He interrupted and now felt her tired gaze on him.

"There are only two important people left in my world, you and my sister; I love you far too much to just let you fade out of existence." He tightened his embrace on her to make his point. Alyssa wanted to cry but it wasn't in her nature to do so unless she was panicked or someone died, so she just kissed his cheek with as much care as possible.

"I'm sorry I tried to take on the world by myself, I'm just so used to defending everyone around me that I tend to forget I'm not invincible." She said feeling ever more tired by the minute. He pulled the covers up around them and snuggled down as well.

"Maybe just this once you can share your problems with me. I'll always be here for you." He said into her hair. Alyssa was amazed at how much Dennis had matured over the years growing from a hyperactive fifteen year old into a more bold and level headed adult; she knew she could depend on him for whatever life threw at her. The subordinates would only continue to come as long as she lived and if her friend ended up dying then she would have no fear in entering oblivion herself. Her rooder powers would be completely gone in only a month and she made a secret promise that the bloodline for her family would stop at her; she never wanted to see another family suffer like hers had. The world would just have to find someone else to turn to now that her strength had faded.

Fin

_On and off working on this for four days even though I promised I'd have it done in two but at least it's finished now. Clock tower 3 was awesome to play, except for the last fight which took me an hour and a half to beat DX. Just a little fic to pay tribute to these two and to break out of my constant posting of RE/SH fics. Please review me and tell me what you think._


End file.
